


Lavender Hills

by MoonRaven1412



Category: One Piece, Original Work
Genre: Description of an imaginary place, Gen, Poetry, This was written inspired by my own SI-OC fic, author likes to chat in comments, but I hope you like this anyways, even though this isn't directly linked to OP, found when looking for The Heart, please comment, this is old, three years only but I'd forgotten this, which isn't published here, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: A short poetry piece I wrote three years ago in relation of a Self-Insert One Piece fic. The fic can be found at FFN but I might post it here too eventually.This little poem describes a place that could very well be from OP universe.





	Lavender Hills

Do you remember the Lavender Hills?  
Where we lived and where we paid the bills?  
Where the sky is blue and houses white,  
where grass is green and people full of spite.

Do you remember the Lavender Hills?  
Where time stills and later kills?  
It’s a place where people live and people die.  
Where people smile and people lie.

I remember the Lavender Hills.  
That’s where I lived and where I died.  
That’s where psychos were destined to thrive.  
A place of deceptive peace it was.

I remember the Lavender Hills.  
It’s the place to suffer for will.  
Where my friends and I smiled.  
My friends and I cried.

Do you remember the Lavender Hills?  
Where the sky is blue and houses white.  
Where the river runs and has mountains so wide.  
A place for eternal peace eventually.  
That’s what people say, externally.


End file.
